


I Solemnly Swear Not to Light Myself On Fire [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Solemnly Swear Not to Light Myself On Fire [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Solemnly Swear Not to Light Myself On Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178048) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



Length: 00:21:23

File size: 19.5 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ISolemnlySwearNottoLightMyselfonFire.mp3)

Also at audiofic archive:[I Solemnly Swear Not to Light Myself on Fire](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-solemnly-swear-not-to-light-myself-on-fire)


End file.
